The Abhorrence of Youth
by T. Dickinson
Summary: Trapped in a world she loathes, Evangeline longs for the fantasy life she can't attain.
1. Chapter 1

"Where were _you_ last night?" A taunting voice floated from the living room. The voice was musical but had a cold shiver to it; the kind of lilt that was seductive, if you liked death with your pleasure. It hovered in the air, weaving a sheath of hopelessness about you.

The speaker padded across the glossy marble floor and a woman sauntered into the foyer. Sorcha was a luscious figure adorned in black silk pajamas. Her russet hair hung heavily down her back, looking devilishly soft. Eyes like a husky's gazed lustily underneath full, black eyelashes. A slight blush gracing her skin accentuated the red tones in her hair and the moist pink of her mouth. A startlingly white glint was visible as a quick baring of teeth was shown in the general direction of the heavy wooden panes guarding the entranceway.

The doors were polished to the point that they gleamed in the soft overhead lights. The ornate knob turned as another woman stepped into the house. Evangeline contrasted sharply with her voluptuous counterpart; raven hair was harshly restrained into a tight braid that snaked its way to the small of her back. Her skin was so pale that spidery blue veins were visible flowing feebly through her flesh.

Hanging her ebony leather coat on the wrought brass gargoyle protruding from the wall, she turned. The skin on her body clung to her bones, begging for sustenance. Unlike Sorcha, there was no flush to her cheeks, as if all color had been drained apart from the oxygen deprived blood weakly pumping itself to limbs. The voice that came out of the colorless, cracked lips did not match her frail countenance.

"I was out." was the hostile reply. Eva's voice was melodic and pleasant to the ear but almost sickeningly breathy. Air rattled in her lungs and a cough racked her gaunt frame. Gulping in air, she clung to her stomach and doubled over. Gasping from pain the emaciated figure slowly clambered up the grand staircase to an elegant bedroom.

Sorcha leisurely stalked up the stairs and followed Eva into the bedroom. "You know if you just ate then you'd feel better" Sorcha snickered at the other girl.

The walls were black as pitch as was the plush carpet that sank lusciously every time you took a step. A canopy bed stately occupied the majority of the room; sheer, gauzy fabrics in shades of black and red framed the elaborate headboard. The mass of pillows gathered at the top were red satin edged in black and went well with the intricate black designs curling around the comforter. Candles were mounted upon all the walls, brass outcroppings mounded with dried layers of milky white wax.

Sorcha artfully sprawled across the silken sheets in a pose that vaguely reminded you of the more obscene side of life. Doing an extensive cat stretch, she stared at Eva predatorily. "You just _have_ to be so damn stubborn and refuse to eat; you do this every time, you starve yourself and then lose your hard won control and engorge yourself. You keep repeating the cycle and one day you're going to get carried away."

Eva turned her back towards the alluring woman, looking at herself in the only mirror in the room. She was skeletal, she knew it; she also knew that she looked awful but mere vanity could not stop the horrific cycle of starvation. The reflection hung above a rich cherry dresser that matched the ornate bed. Undressing, Eva pointedly avoided her image and slipped into a long, scarlet robe. Hanging about her shoulders, the robe hid her obviously scrawny frame well, as long as the sash wasn't tied too snug. Evangeline released the end of her braid, combing her fingers through the heavy locks. Once released, the foamy tresses clung around her sides and hips, wavy from being restrained in the braid. The locks lacked luster, the only shine produced by the slightly greasy appearance at the roots that slowly oozed downwards towards the dull ends.

Eva turned around and noticed that Sorcha had left mutely, slipping out softly during this night time ritual. After closing the dark door, Eva lit some of the candles. She was glad the woman had left as a silent tear streaked down her sallow cheek, glittering in the fire light.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came with the faint glow of the early sun dancing over dew drops clinging to blades of grass. The air was crisp and the leaves had just begun to turn colors, transforming themselves into the brilliant kaleidoscopes of the Earth. The household stood grandly upon a slight hill, framed by manicured flower beds. Every room was large and elegant, every minute detail turned into something beautiful. The walls practically exuded wealth.

Evangeline sat down at the large, ostentatious dining table. The table was covered in a black varnish and had inlays of metallic designs throughout the legs and surface. Matching chairs with spiraling legs sat primly around the edges. A crystal chandelier hung over the dining room, real candles existing in the place of electricity.

Her black hair was restricted into a tight coil at the base of her neck; everything about her countenance seemed tense as she flicked open the newspaper. The colorless background blended with the skin of her hands, the black text dull in the dim light. The news consisted of the usual stories: deaths in the Middle East, the New England Patriots winning yet another game, wildfires in California, and droughts due to the ever warming climate. With nothing new, the paper was boring but something to do in the monotony of life.

Sorcha bounded into the room, leaping felinely in front of Evangeline with a soft thud. Giggling giddily she collapsed, rolling around like a cat basking in the warmth of the sun.

Light streamed in through the gothic windows, glinting off of Sorcha's metallic ruby shirt. The plunging neckline accentuated her figure along with the fitted leather pants that clung to every curve of her body.

Evangeline raised one of her eyebrows in a skeptical manner, otherwise unaffected by the capricious woman in front of her. Putting down the paper on the floor Evangeline reclined slightly in her chair. Sorcha's blithe attitude was not an uncommon one, the years spent around her assured Evangeline of this. The problem was what Sorcha tended to turn this mood into. The carefree expressions could turn just as quickly to violence or sex, and Eva didn't want either.

"You have a new scent; you don't smell like the incarnation of death anymore." Sorcha purred. "Have you decided to come out of your cave and rejoin the real world dear?" She stretched her claws out to Evangeline's figure, edging her face forward until it was but inches away. Caressing the side of Eva's cheek with her talons she gazed into her eyes with an alien hunger. Cocking her head to one side she blinked once slowly.

Eva sat stock still, aware that if she moved she would entice the creature inside the provocative figure in front of her. Glaring defiantly into those heated blue eyes she relaxed every muscle in her body.

"Back down Sorcha." She said firmly, careful to only move her mouth.

Sorcha came even closer, a small whimper escaping her full lips. Tension sang through her body, crouched in front of the sickly girl she had become an animal chasing prey, a ravenous beast touching the supple flesh of the hunted.

Evangeline's arm cut through the animalistic reverie of one who has caught their quarry. She whipped her fist around, causing Sorcha to scuttle backwards hastily. A hiss was emitted from Sorcha's mouth, a hideous shriek of outrage escaping as she got to her feet. Her body lashed outwards with every step she took, violence oozing from her very pores. Infuriated, she stalked slowly forwards, staring into Evangeline's emotionless eyes.

Slowly standing up, Evangeline never took her eyes off the exacerbated woman, calm inside. In her lifetime she had encountered a lot of abuse, this was nothing compared to the horrors of her family. Torture was a common practice among her relatives; those who opposed them didn't see the light of the next day.

Evangeline didn't feel like dealing with Sorcha's almost bi-polar antics today and simply walked out.


End file.
